One Miracle For Tintin
by Kill Isaiae
Summary: Haddock is lost at sea and Tintin becomes suicidal.
1. Chapter 1

_**One Miracle for Tintin**_

Tintin grit his teeth. _Dammit, Captain..._

He swiped at his face with his sleeve. _One miracle for me, mon amour. _

His knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground in front of the gravestone. _Please don't be dead._

_xXx_

_Here is the update for the recent missing persons case._

_Captain Archibald Haddock, retired sea captain, has gone missing at sea in the Atlantic._

_He had gone out six weeks ago along on the naval ship Loki to San Theodoros to assist General Alcazar in the civil war raging on there. _

_The ship last docked in Florida and was due to arrive in Cuba five weeks ago but never docked._

_The ship crew was discovered ten miles off the shore in life boats, but Haddock was no where to be found._

_The government police in San Theodoros, Cuba, Florida, and Brussels are collaborating together in attempt to find the missing Captain, but to no avail so far._

_Haddock was announced missing two weeks ago and is presumed dead._

Tintin turned the radio off. _Shut up._ He thought, his eyes red and puffy from crying. His dear Captain was missing. Tintin felt so mad at himself for letting him go alone. He slammed his fists against his bedroom wall, sinking slowly, his face scrunching up as he began to cry again.

"Why?!" He shouted at no one in particular. "Why had I let him go?! WHY?!" He screamed. "Why did it have to be him?! Why Archie?!" He curled up into a ball. His sides heaved as he sobbed.

Tintin had been like this ever since Thomson and Thompson called him two and a half weeks ago informing him on the situation. He had initially gone into a rage at the two Interpol agents, shouting why weren't they doing anything more to find Haddock. Then when they had announced Haddock and presumed dead, he had fallen into a great grieving state and had been like that ever since.

.

.

.

.

.

Everything was happening so fast. Chang and flown in from London to stay with Tintin until his condition got better or the Captain was found. Bianca was staying at Marlinspike Hall too, mothering Tintin and Chang. The two boys needed it.

Interpol was working hard trying to find the Captain and the ship, and was sending out multiple search parties, on sea and in the air. Reporters flooded Marlinspike quite frequently, and were kindly turned away by Nestor and Bianca. Chang would always be with Tintin, clinging to him like a child trying to calm their sibling down. Tintin would go into fits of rage and then collapse to the floor in a fetal position, crying his eyes out.

A doctor had come by at one point to check on Tintin and had determined that he was battling severe depression and told the other occupants of Marlinspike to watch over him closely.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

_Hmmgh... Where am I?_

Archibald forced himself to sit up, his head pounding and his body aching. He looked around. _That's right... I'm still on the Loki._ He looked around his prison of a room. Pirates had attacked the ship a few weeks prior and had forced the crew off the ship, holding him hostage. He had no clue where he truly was and the pirates had treated him fairly.

He did know one thing, though.

Tintin probably missed him like hell and that he was probably going crazy by now.

Suddenly an extremely familiar figure entered his room. "Hello, old man." The tall muscular man said, followed by a tall lean man with boyish looks. "Allan and Tom." Haddock growled, raising his fists, ready to fight. Allan waved him away. "We're here to save you, you dumbass. The world thinks you're dead and Rastapopoulos sent us, going on about how if someone got to kill you it had to be him, not some rag-tag band of pirates." Haddock looked at them curiously. "Yer lying. Ye can't be serious." Allan muttered something to Tom, and the younger man nodded and rushed out of the room. "Tom's going to bring us a portable radio. We're working with the government here."

.

.

.

.

Moments later, Tom returned with two more men, lugging a radio with them, dropping it onto the table. Allan fumbled with the dials for a few moments, then motioned for the Captain to take the headphones. "Listen for yourself."

Archibald took the headphones and sat down cautiously.

_Alpha, Come in, Alpha, over._

_Alpha team, over._

_Have you located the Loki or Captain Haddock? Over._

_Negative,we believe Charlie has located both, though. Charlie radioed in to call for help with a pirate ship and the Loki was presumed to have been taken over by pirates, over._

_Thank you, Alpha. Over._

He turned around and stared at the two men, eyes wide. "They were looking for me? Why?"

Allan looked away. "How many weeks do you think you've been at sea?" Archie shrugged. "I lost count. Five, maybe Six weeks?" Allan looked at him dead in the eye. "You've been at sea for ten weeks. Your crew made it to shore seven weeks ago and Interpol and the FBI have been on a mad scramble to find you. Three weeks ago they announced you to be presumed dead. Now pack your things and lets go. Tintin's nearly gone insane."


End file.
